Jewel's Love
by Chris the Spix
Summary: Jewel's love towards Blu changed throughout the entire time in the Amazon, but what would happen if she was separated from him for a short amount of time?


Jewel's Love

 **'This takes place after Rio 2'**

It was a peaceful day in the Amazon. All the birds were preparing for bed. All except Blu and Jewel. They wanted to stay up and watch the sunset together. The kids were already in bed, so they were alone. "This is beautiful, Blu." She said, looking at the horizon. Her mate smiled at her and told her, "Not as much as you. And you know I would never tell a lie to you." Jewel blushed at his comment, taking her eyes off of the sunset, and putting them on Blu. "Thank you Blu. I don't know where I would be if I lost you. When I saw you falling out of the sky when the dynamite blew up, I thought you were gone. You make me whole, I feel complete around you." Jewel pauses for a second. At this point, she has tears in her eyes and they are slowly rolling down her cheeks. "Please, forgive me for that incident at the Pit of Doom. I didn't realize the pain you were going through when we got here. You never deserved what I said to you. I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. After you flew away, the only thing I could think about was if I would ever see you again. Those were some of the worst moments of my life, Blu, and I don't want to relive them. Please, promise me you won't leave." She was now full blown crying as she gave Blu a tight hug. She buried her face into his shoulder while Blu just stared at her. He wrapped his wings around her to comfort her and love her.

"Jewel. Please. Look at me." Blu told her. She looked at him with teary eyes. He pulled her into a short, but passionate kiss, his tongue dancing with hers. Releasing from the kiss, Blu said, "I forgive you for what happened back at the Pit of Doom. This was all my fault. I was the one who messed up and destroyed our relationship. Their was this feeling I had that made me feel as if it was your fault for not coming to my aid. But I realize now that I should have been a man and accepted the jungle. I shouldn't have blamed you. I knew you missed your family and friends and wanted to catch up with them." Blu let go of Jewel and looked back outside towards the disappearing sun. Jewel watched him intently. "Every morning I woke up before you to see your beautiful face. I wondered why I deserved you in the first place. I thought about our time together and pieced it together. We are opposites. We are attracted to each other, we learn from each other. This is why I think about you everyday, just to know why I love you." At this moment both birds looked at each other with teary eyes again. Blu continued, "After leaving you, I thought I would never be a part of your life again. I would have no purpose in life if it wasn't for you. You are my lovebird. I care about you more than my own life. I would protect you to the end. I love you." He finished with tears running down his cheeks as well as Jewel.

Jewel brought him back into her wings. She cried in the hug and told Blu, "I love you, and I forgive you. I promise to never leave your side and protect you. " They brought themselves into a passionate kiss before they decided it was time for bed. Laying down in the nest, both lovers put their wings around each other to keep their love warm. "Thank you for forgiving me Blu. I promise you that I will always be their for you." Jewel said snuggling into his chest. "Your welcome, my love. And I promise that I will always protect you. Goodnight, my Jewel." He said. Before they fell asleep, Blu began to rub his beak against her head, which made her giggle. "Goodnight, my handsome Blueberry." Soon enough, they fell into the world of slumber, dreaming of their future.

Two weeks later

Blu, Jewel, and the kids were playing a small game of soccer in the Pit. It was Blu and Jewel versus the children. "Tiago, I'm open!" Bia exclaimed. Tiago passed it over to her and she kicked it over to their parents goal. Just as they thought it was going in, Blu popped up I front of the goal and kicked it over to Jewel. The kids watched as she kicked it passed Carla into their goal. "Dang. We lost. How do you manage to do that dad?" Tiago asked. "It's a secret you will have to learn." Tiago grunted in frustration and began to play again. Before Blu got back into the game, Jewel said, "I need to talk to you really quick." She said motioning over to the tree line. Blu nodded and called over to the kids, "Keep practicing. We will be back in a moment." With that they both flew over to the trees and landed in a hollow.

"What's up Jewel? Is something wrong?" Blu asked. Jewel looked around a little bit and told him, "I'm not sure... how to word this, but, um, it's important for you to know." Blu baca me curious and worried at the same time. "What's so important? Is it a bad thing?" "No. It's good thing." She said. "Then what is-" Suddenly, Blu noticed a snake coming up from behind Jewel and cried out, "Jewel, look out!" Before she could react, Blu pushed her out of the way as the snake launched itself at her. She landed on her side as Blu took her place. The serpent dug his teeth into Blu stomach and chest, shooting venom into him. Blu began to drool saliva as his vision began to blur. Jewel screamed in horror and began to claw at the snake. She scratched at his eye, which made him let go of Blu and retreat from the hollow. Blu fell to the ground after he was released.

Jewel hopped over to him as the kids entered the hollow. "Oh no dad!" They exclaimed, beginning to cry. "Kids go get your aunt! Get her now!" Jewel told them. They flew immediately to Mimi's hollow to get help. "Jewel." Blu called weakly. "I'm here, Blu. Your going to be okay. Just hang on." She told him calmly, tears coming out of her eyes. His eyes began to become heavy. "Jewel, I love, you. I will always be with you." He began to become weaker by the moment. "Don't say that Blu. Your not going to die. Mimi will be here any moment to help you." She said, hoping the kids found Mimi. Blu closed his eyes as his breathing slowed down. "Blu, BLU! Come on stay with me!" She screamed.

Just as she thought all was lost, Blu coughed a couple times, but his breathing was still slowing down. Mimi flew in with the kids. "I need all of you to help me carry him back to my hollow." They flew him back to Mimi's hollow a few minutes later. "I need everyone out for me to work on him." She told them. "Mimi, you must save him." Jewel pleaded with tears in her eyes. Mimi nodded to her and went back into her hollow to help Blu.

"Mom, is dad going to be okay?" Carla asked, worried for her dad. Jewel cried her answer. "I-I don't know. 'Sniffle' I hope he'll be okay." About an hour later, Mimi came out of the hollow. Jewel was the first to ask, "Will he be okay?" She responded with, "I don't know sweetie. He hasn't woken up." Jewel let out a few tears and whimpered. Mimi walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sure he will be fine. He's a tough bird. He won't give up. You can go see him if you want." Jewel nodded and told her, "Can you watch the kids, please? I don't want the kids to see him like this." "Sure. Take your time." Mimi told her, taking her kids back to their hollow. Jewel slowly walked into her aunts hollow to see her injured mate.

Blu was on his back with leaves wrapped around his chest and stomach. He was still unconscious from the poisonous venom. Jewel began to cry as she thought she was going to lose him. "Blu... Please, come back to me. I can't lose you again. Your the reason why I live. You are my heart and soul, and I love you. Please. Come back." She collapsed and cried into his neck. She hoped he would wake up and love her. "I love you, too." A weak voice said. Jewel felt a wing wrap around her and wipe away her tears. She looked up at Blu's face and smiled at him. He pulled her into a kiss and they savored the moment. Both of them cried in the kiss as they couldn't stand to be separated for as long as they were. Releasing from the kiss, they nuzzled each other affectionately. "I love you so much. I promised I wouldn't leave you ever." Blu said, kissing her on the cheek.

They snuggled together for a few minutes, until he broke the silence. "So, what did you want to tell me before I was attacked?" Jewel looked up to him and told him. "I wanted to tell you this for some time now. I didn't know if you would be scared about it though." She paused. "Blu, I'm-I'm pregnant." She hugged him tighter as tears came out of her eyes again. Blu was in shock. She was pregnant again. He couldn't believe it. He kissed her passionately, much to her surprise and delight. "Don't worry Jewel. I promised I wouldn't leave you. You and I deserve each other. We are family, and I am happy we are having more kids. Come on let's go home." Jewel smiled at him and helped him up. They flew back home, slower because of his injuries.

That night, Blu and Jewel told their kids they would have more siblings. Everyone was so excited to meet them. After putting the kids to sleep, Blu and Jewel walked to the hollow entrance to watch the sunset. "I love you, Blu. Their is no end for my love of you." Blu and Jewel both fell asleep at the hollow entrance, in an embrace of love.


End file.
